Y, ¿cómo es tu hermana?
by Biso47
Summary: A veces, la cara que le muestras a todos es solo la mascara con la que cubres tus verdaderos deseos. Para quitar esa mascara, no hay nadie mejor que una persona allegada, un persona que te conozca desde el momento de nacer, y que mejor que una dulce y tierna hermana que ama a su hermana mayor. Aunque, la faceta que guarda esta ultima no es para nada lo que aparenta.


Hola, Hola! Espero que tengan buen Día.

Hace mucho no nos leíamos, espero que todos se encuentren bien.  
En esta ocasión les quiero compartir un experimento que escribí hace algunos días y que espero que haya salido bien. Esta es una historia de la verdadera cara de Eli como hermana, una historia contada por su hermana Arisa.

Esta historia esta narrada de una manera extraña, es por eso que digo que es un experimento; a ver si me salia bien. Toda la historia esta narrada en tercera persona, pero durante la parte donde Arisa cuenta su parte, esta narrada en primera persona; espero que se entiendan los cambios de narración y no sea muy confuso. Esta técnica, según leí en un libro, se le llama "narración estilo caja china"; si quier investigar que es, es bastante interesante.

En fin, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Y, ¿cómo es tu hermana?**

 _Rodeada por una mascara indescifrable, debajo de su porte de seguridad y valentía, se encuentra una cara completamente diferente; una cara que solo su hermana conoce._

* * *

—Y, cuando estas con ella, ¿cómo se comporta tu hermana contigo, Arisa-Chan?

Mientras lo ojos azul celeste da la joven chica rusa se dirigían a los ojos color jade de su mejor amiga, un atisbo de sorpresa aparecía en ellos; no se esperaba que una conversación así empezara de esa manera tan abrupta.

—Oh, no tienes que contestar, seguro que, por tu mirada, puedo saberlo —La joven Kousaka Yukiho juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos—. Ya me imagino como debe de ser. Es obvio que es completamente diferente a mi hermana Honoka. Con tan solo verlo, puedo decir que Eli-san es una chica muy responsable, además de indulgente y solidaria.

—N-No es así…

—¡Claro que lo es! Con el simple hecho de ver su apariencia y cómo se comporta con los demás, puedo decir con certeza que Eli-san es la caracterización de la perfección —Yukiho dejo salir un suspiro—. Ah, ojala Honoka-onee-chan fuera la mitad de lo que es Eli-sempai, así no tendría que discutir siempre con ella. Es decir, con el solo hecho de verla ya le lleva muchos puntos de ventaja contra Honoka. Eli-sempai, además de tener un hermoso cuerpo, unas hermosas proporciones y una dulce voz, también es muy amable con todos y siempre es paciente; no como mi hermana que es impulsiva y siempre la tienen que regañar por todo lo que hace. Seguro que Eli-sempai sería una chica inalcanzable para cualquiera que se le quisiera declarar. —Un claro rubor abarco las blancas mejillas de Yukiho.

—¿D-De verdad lo crees así? —Arisa se acomodó mejor en su asiento y espero la respuesta de Yukiho, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza—. En primer lugar, Yukiho-chan, ¿por qué te interesaste tan de repente en mi Onee-chan?

—Ella no puede pasar desapercibida, y la verdad es que… —Yukiho desvió la mirada—, la verdad es que últimamente la he estado observando mucho… —Volvió su cabeza de nuevo a Arisa, la cual había hecho un ligero puchero inflando sus mejillas—. N-No es lo que piensas, es solo que es difícil no verla y pensar lo perfecta que es en comparación de mi hermana… Realmente me gustaría que Eli-sempai fuera mi hermana.

—¿De verdad quieres saber cómo es en realidad? —Arisa desvió la mirada y vio hacia la ventana del aula; viendo como los rayos del sol del ocaso resplandecían con fuerza en el patio de la secundaria—. Pues para que lo sepas, Yukiho-chan, Onee-chan no es como lo parece.

—¡Imposible! Es simplemente imposible que ella sea diferente a como se ve.

—Pues sí que lo es —Arisa vio de nuevo a Yukiho, esta vez con aire de seriedad en sus ojos—. He vivido con ella durante toda mi vida, y puedo decirte cada uno de los defectos de mi hermana; los dedos de mis manos no son suficientes para enumerar todos ellos. —Arisa puso frente a Yukiho sus dos manos y movió sus dedos constantemente, de adelante hacia atrás.

—Mentirosa —Musitó Yukiho—. Solo estas celosa por lo que dije antes, ¿verdad?

—Pues bien, te diré como es en realidad Onee-chan ya que tanto insistes en conocerla mejor

»¿Cómo podría empezar? ¿Quizás por su apariencia? La verdad, Yukiho-chan, Onee-chan no es para nada lo que aparenta. No puedo decir que no tiene una hermosa figura, ni que en el exterior es diferente a lo que realmente se ve a simple vista. Sin embargo, cuando está en casa, es más desvergonzada y no le importa mucho como se vea.

»Para explicarte mejor como es en realidad, te contare lo que me paso ayer con ella…

»Se supone que, después de clases, ella va directo a casa cuando las practicas con µ's terminan. Es casi seguro que todos los días, cuando llego a casa, la encontrare en un estado, un poco difícil de describir. Siempre que llego a casa es cuando todo sucede, cuando solo yo, Arisa Ayase, puede ver la verdadera apariencia de mi hermana.

»Bien, pues ayer por la tarde, cuando llegue a casa y abrí la puerta del departamento, la encontré tumbada en el sofá sin preocupación alguna. Pensaras que estoy siendo desconsiderada ya que las practicas con µ's deben de ser muy cansadas, pero no por eso quiere decir que este en medio de la sala con las piernas levantadas y enseñando todo lo que una Idol profesional no debe de enseñar. Realmente mi hermana es más floja de lo que aparenta ¿no lo crees?

—E-Eso no quiere decir que ella sea así, simplemente estaba cansada, ¿cierto? —Arisa miro fijamente a Yukiho, con una mirada que decía: «¿Así que aún no me crees? Espera a escuchar lo que sigue a continuación»

—Sí, Yukiho-chan, parecería muy normal que ella estuviera simplemente cansada, pero juro que no es así. Siempre que llego a casa esta tumbada en el sofá, haya prácticas o no, y mientras entro al departamento y sin oportunidad siquiera de dejarme respirar, siempre me hace la misma pregunta:

»—Llegaste temprano, Arisa, te he estado esperando todo el día. Prometiste que harías la cena esta noche. —Ni siquiera pone atención a sus palabras ni a lo que hace, simplemente continua jugando con su celular (un juego que la tiene bastante obsesionada acerca de conseguir cartas sin ningún sentido), sin dignarse siquiera a veme.

»—Te dije que llegaría tarde. Tengo club de canto después de clases; siempre lo olvidas Onee-chan.

»—¿En serio? —Parecería mentira, pero es más despistada de lo que parece, o simplemente lo hace para molestarme, ya que cada que le digo acerca de mi club ella se muestra indiferente y desinteresada—. Pues ya que estas aquí, ¿por qué no preparas la cena? Tengo mucha hambre.

»—¿Y por qué no preparaste tú la cena si tanta hambre tenías?

»—¿En serio pretendes que mueva mi cuerpo de este cómodo sofá? Además, es tu turno de prepararla.

»—Fue mi turno ayer, y antes de ayer onee-chan…

»—¿Realmente lo fue? —Y, con el solo hecho de reír de manera desinteresada y sarcástica, pretende quitarle importancia a mis palabras—. Y yo que estaba con ansias a comer algo de la comida que hace mi dulce y caritativa escla…, quiero decir, hermanita.

»—L-Lo siento, Onee-chan, pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes. ¿Podrías esperar hasta la noche? Te juro que preparare algo delicioso.

»—Pero Arisa, tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde que terminaron las practicas.

»En casa suele sacar una faceta más infantil de la que aparenta, y se pone a hacer pucheros y berrinches hasta que mi madre o yo le complacemos lo que pide. Yo no me puedo negar tan fácilmente ya que la quiero mucho y me es difícil decirle que no, después de todo, suele ser amable cuando no se le olvida recogerme en la escuela, o me compra dulces cuando vamos a pasear en la calle; aunque juro que en ocasiones es muy irritante.

»—Arisa, por dios, tengo hambre. ¿Acaso dejaras que tu hermana se muera de hambre sin siquiera intentar salvarme? Eres un demonio sin corazón. No puedo creer que tenga una hermana tan cruel como tú. Para que eres mi hermana si no me vas a procurar como si fueras mi escla… quiero decir, mi madre.

»—Es muy sucio usar esas palabras para conseguir lo que quieres onee-chan.

»—¿Eso quiere decir que si no las uso prepararas la cena?

»—N-no, yo no quise…

»—Esta bien, no hablare mas de esa forma. Vaya que eres muy caprichosa como para pedirme que me quede callada, Arisa. Estoy pensando que cuando crezcas serás una esposa controladora.

»—No, espera, ¿qué?

»Y, contra mi voluntad, termine preparando la cena esa noche y es por eso que no pude terminar el proyecto de japonés que tenía que entregar el día de hoy.

»—Quiero algo que tenga chocolate, Arisa, no lo olvides, cho-co-la-te.

»—Sabes que no puedo hacer nada de eso. Además, debes de dejar de comer tanto chocolate, te vas a poner…

»Solo el sonido aturdidor que hizo su palma cuando golpeo mi cabeza fue lo único que escuche antes de darme cuenta de que estaba tambaleándome y casi en el suelo; a veces Onee-chan es muy brusca con sus caricias.

»—No lo digas… Cuantas veces te he dicho que no digas: la palabra…

—¿E-Estas diciendo que Eli-sempai suele golpearte? —Yukiho miro escéptica a Arisa—. No te creo, es imposible que Eli-sempai le haga daño a alguien; simplemente iría contra su naturaleza; ni siquiera mi hermana me golpea a pesar de que peleemos constantemente. Arisa-chan, te respeto mucho y te quiero, pero que digas eso de tu hermana es un poco…

Sin dejar que Yukiho terminara de hablar, Arisa se acercó a ella y se apartó un poco el brillante cabello rubio de la coronilla de su cabeza, donde un prominente chichón sobresalía un poco de su cabeza.

—Lleva así desde ayer, no pude dormir gracias a que el dolor no se detenía…

—Vaya, Arisa-chan, eres muy torpe como para golpearte la cabeza… —Dijo Yukiho, nerviosa al ver cómo el chichón en la cabeza de Arisa comenzaba a palpitar— D-Deberías de ir a ver a la enfermera, en serio, ve ahora mismo Arisa…

—Eso no importa.

—¡¿No importa?!

—Ya que no me crees acerca de la forma en la que a veces se comporta Eli-onee-chan, entonces te seguiré contando que paso después de que casi me manda al hospital.

—¿Casi? En serio Arisa, deberías de haber ido al hospital… —A pesar de la preocupación en su voz, Arisa ignoro completamente a Yukiho.

—Siguiendo con la historia. Después de que termine de preparar la cena, con un poco de dificultad ya que me dolía mi cabeza, regrese a la sala para preparar la mesa y servir la comida. ¿Y a que no te imaginas lo que estaba haciendo mi Onee-chan?

—No me imagino que podría ser —Yukiho chasqueo los dedos, como si se le hubiera ocurrido justo lo que tenía que decir—. ¡Ya sé! Conociendo a Eli-sempai, supongo que estaría ayudándote a poner la mesa, o aún mejor, quizás, a pesar de estar cansada, se puso a practicar un poco su baile y su canto.

—No se en que concepto tienes a mi hermana, pero ella nunca haría eso después de las practicas; ella nunca ensaya después de que ese acaban las clases, ella misma lo dice: «Cuando las clases terminan y estoy en casa, es el momento perfecto para vaguear»

—Mentirosa —Dijo Yukiho sin creérselo—. Solo lo dices porque te golpeo un poco.

—Bueno, al menos admites que me golpeo.

—Bueno, no dije que te haya golpeado. Simplemente te dio una pequeña caricia; una mortal y asesina caricia.

—De cualquier forma, siguiendo con lo que te decía…

»Al entrar a la sala, mi hermana estaba desesperada dando vueltas y vueltas con el celular pegado en la oreja; se le veía un poco preocupada, aunque la sonrisa en sus rostro y el rubor en sus mejillas decían otra cosa…

»—¿En serio Nozomi? —Parecía que estaba hablando con Nozomi-sempai. Pensé que lo mejor sería no interrumpirla, cuando lo hago se pone de un humor horrible—. Sé que me fui muy repentinamente, pero tenía que llegar a preparar la cena, era mi turno y ya sabes cómo se pone Arisa si no la alimento.

»—Mira quien habla —Susurre, al menos para que no se diera cuenta de que escuchaba todo lo que decía; no me gustaría decirlo, pero a veces mi hermana tiene un humor un poco difícil de controlar.

»—Y bien, Nozomi, llegaste bien a casa… —Sé que hice mal en escuchar sus pláticas, pero es inevitable no hacerlo ya que, cuando llama por teléfono, se pone tan eufórica que hasta los vecinos conocen ya toda su vida, y más aún cuando es Nozomi-sempai la que la llama—. Si quieres que te haga compañía el día de hoy yo puedo… Oh, no te preocupes por la cena, le diré a Arisa que se prepare algo.

»—Ya lo hice…

»—Segura, ¿segura que no quieres que vaya…? No Nozomi, no te escucho muy convencida… ¿Estas bien? Últimamente estas muy distraída mientras practicamos. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Puedes contármelo, tengo tiempo. La verdad es que estaba a punto de comenzar a estudiar, pero, si es por ti…

»—O-Onee-chan, la cena esta… —La mirada juiciosa y molesta de mi hermana se posicionó en mí, viéndome con esos amenazantes ojos que parecerían no matar ni a una mosca.

»—Oh, no, Nozomi, ignora eso, es solo que mi hermana esta pidiéndome que le dé algo de comer, pero ella tiene que hacerse responsable, ya sabes que si la mimo demasiado después se hará dependiente de mí. De cualquier forma eso no importa.

»¡¿Acaso dijo que no importo?!

»—Dime Nozomi, que pasa, estas bien, es solo que… —La mirada de mi hermana se puso seria, sabia lo que vendría a continuación, más de una vez por semana hacia lo mismo—. Espera, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes…? Ok, no te preocupes Nozomi, tranquila, voy para allá, nos vemos en el templo, como siempre… En serio no te preocupes. No interrumpes nada, tú eres más importante ahora… Tranquilízate, ahora mismo salgo de casa…

»Mientras colgaba el teléfono, Eli-onee-chan me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios y un deje de preocupación en sus ojos.

»—Arisa, tengo que salir…

»—Pero, ¿qué hago con la cena?

»—Eso no es importante ahora, Nozomi está en problemas.

»—¿P-Problemas…? —La mire con preocupación; si era eso, entonces no podía detenerla—. ¿Paso algo? Ella está bien, ¿verdad?

»—Sí, a ella no le paso nada, es solo que…

»—¿Es solo que…?

»—Ella es tan bondadosa… —Un ligero rubor pigmento sus mejillas; seguro que no te imaginabas que la fuerte Eli-san se ruborizara de esa forma por…—: Me dijo que desde hace unos días esta preocupada porque adopto a unos gatitos y ahora no sabe qué hacer con ellos ya que en su apartamento no permiten mascotas.

»—¿E-Eso es todo?

»—¿Eso es todo…? —Paso a paso se acercó hacia mí, con su mano levantada amenazadoramente—. ¿Acaso pensabas que le había pasado algo malo a ella? Arisa, si tan solo esa idea paso por tu cabeza entonces yo…

»—Ya entendí, ya entendí. Ve con ella, te necesita en este momento.

»—Sabia que entenderías, hermanita. Por cierto, si llega mamá y pregunta por mí, no le digas que fui con Nozomi; dile que regresaré pronto. Ya sabes cómo se pone si se entera que estuve con ella.

»—Sí, seguro te acosa con preguntas de nuevo…

»—Tú no tiene ni idea de lo que es eso. Pero si quieres experimentar lo que se siente, podría decirle acerca de lo tuyo con Yukiho… —Ella misma lo dijo Yukiho-chan, no tienes que ponerte roja—. Así que, si no quieres que te exponga, supongo que me podrías guardar un secreto o dos. Pero si llegas a hablar… —A pesar de que parezca amable, para nada lo es cuando se trata de Nozomi; hace cualquier cosa por protegerse—.Te juro que no solo le diré a mamá, sino también a papá, y sabes muy bien cómo se pone en este tipo de situaciones, ¿O ya olvidaste lo que pasó cuando aquel chico que le gustabas te invito a salir?

»—N-No, no se lo digas. Te prometo que guardare tu secreto, lo prometo, ahora solo vete…

»—Esa es mi hermanita… Por cierto, no se porque preparaste la cena, seguro que como algo en casa de Nozomi; debiste de haberlo pensado antes…

»Y durante toda la noche, mi hermana no regreso a casa. Y por su culpa ahora no solo tengo un enorme chichón saliendo de mi cabeza, también estoy castigada ya que no supe inventar una buena excusa para decirle a mis padres que Eli quien sabe a dónde se había ido a pasar la noche. Por suerte, Nozomi-sempai suavizado un poco las cosas cuando llamo por la noche a mis padres, diciendo que Eli estaba en su casa y que dormiría ahí, pero no por eso me costó menos días de castigo. Ahora, por su culpa, además de preparar todos los días la cena, tengo que lavar todos los baños incluido el del cuarto de mi hermana, además de limpiar toda la casa por un mes entero. Mientras tanto, a ella solo le dijeron que no era bueno que un chica de su edad saliera a tales horas de la noche y, como llego muy temprano en la mañana, no le dijeron nada más.

»Es por eso, Yukiho-chan, que mi hermana no es como de verdad aparenta.

—C-Creo que estas exagerando.

—¡No lo hago! Algún día conocerás la verdadera cara de Ayase Eli, y te arrepentirás por llevarme la contraria.

—Pero siempre la has tratado tan bien, no pude ser que digas todas estas cosas de ella.

—Eso es porque yo quiero y admiro mucho a mi hermana, pero a veces no puedo con su actitud; simplemente me cuesta mucho tratar con ella. Pero, en el fondo, sé que ella no tiene la culpa de ser así conmigo; se comporta así porque me quiere mucho.

—No lo sé, Arisa…

—Sabía que no me creerías, pero sabes, es bueno contarle a alguien más todo esto, siento que me liberé de un peso muy grande.

—Con que te liberaste de un peso, ¿verdad, Arisa? —La mirada de la joven de secundaria se abrió por la sorpresa de escuchar esa inoportuna y repentina nueva voz.

Temerosa, Arisa miro hacia la puerta del salón, donde, recargada en el marco de la puerta, estaba la protagonista principal de la historia que había contado antes. Eli miraba desinteresada a su hermana, con una amplia sonrisa que hacia estremecer el cuerpo de la joven rubia.

—O… O-Onee-chan… —Los labios de Arisa comenzaron a temblar, al igual que todo su cuerpo—. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Estas castigada, es por eso que mamá me pidió que viniera a recogerte, pero, como no salías de la escuela, decidí entrar y buscarte… —Eli vio de soslayo a su hermana y una risita con un sentimiento indescifrable resonó en el salón—. Y pensar que escucharía todo lo que le dijiste a Yukiho de mí…

—¿E-Estuviste escuchando todo el tiempo?

—¿Escucharte? No, yo no escuche nada… —Eli se apartó del marco de la puerta y se acercó lentamente; tomándose su tiempo con cada paso que daba hacia las asustadas chicas de secundaria—. Así que, ¿qué te pareció la historia Yukiho-chan? —Eli miro a Yukiho, con una mirada de falsa amabilidad; ahora Yukiho podría decirlo con certeza, parecía que todo lo que le había contado Arisa era cierto—. Hace poco le conté a mamá y a papá que mi pequeña hermana tenía un gusto muy particular. Es por eso que, muy amablemente, me pidieron que te llevara a casa para que escuchen algunas cosas que les tienen que decir a ambas.

—¡No lo hiciste! ¡Lo prometiste!

—¿Prometer? —Eli rió con sorna— Yo no sé de qué hablas hermanita; yo no le prometo nada a las chicas que no pueden guardar secretos… —Eli se acercó con una enorme sonrisa a Yukiho y entrelazo su brazo con el de ella—. Vamos, esta noche le toca cocinar a Arisa, su comida es deliciosa, seguro que te gusta.

Las dos chicas temblaban al ver aquella nueva y desconocida faceta en Eli. La imagen que tenía Yukiho de una sempai confiable y amable se iba desfragmentando lentamente, y ahora veía frente a ella a una rencorosa y molesta hermana mayor; nada parecida a su hermana Honoka.

—Así que, Yukiho… —Los ojos Azules con un sentimiento indescriptible se fijaron en los ojos color jade de Yukiho—, bienvenida a la familia.

* * *

Y así murió Arisa por el tumor en su cabeza... Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, a pesar de ser un experimento, me gusto mucho el resultado. Como pueden notar, mi humor es muy básico pero les juro que no paraba de reír cuando estaba corrigiendo este OS; ya se, soy muy idiota jajaja

Espero que nos leamos pronto; les tengo que agradecer siempre la paciencia que tiene conmigo y con la actualización de mis historias. Este mes prometo actualizar muchas historias y traer para ustedes muchos OS y concluir por fin Hechizo.

Sin Más, Gracias Por Leer y Por sus adoradas Reviews. Háganme saber, si quieren, que les pareció la historia.


End file.
